1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microscope provided with a photographing device, and particularly to the optical system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a photograph is to be taken by a microscope, it has heretofore chiefly been the practice to mount a photographing device as an accessory on the lens barrel of the microscope body or to change the entire lens barrel. Such practice has suffered from the disadvantage that the stability as a microscope is adversely effected or the reticle for focusing a sample cannot be binocularly observed. In contrast, microscopes for photography containing a photographing device therein are generally known, but in such microscopes, the imaging light beam is divided into various optical systems such as an observation system, a photographing system, a photometering system, etc. and therefore, the efficiency of brightness for photography is insufficient. Also, where partial photometering in which a narrow range is photometered is carried out, the confirmation of the photometering region only indicates the position corresponding to the actual photometering portion and this could not be said to be a reliable method. In order that a microscope may permit the photography by a TV camera, a cinecamera and a still camera and that even during various types of photography, the same image may be capable of being observed in the same field of view as that during ordinary observation and moreover the imaging light beam may be directed most efficiently, the apparatus has unavoidably become very much complicated and bulky.